Vonder of Lucerne
' Vonder of Lucerne' is a Hedge Knight born in the city of Lucerne, and sworn to House Cullen due to his knighting. Vonder of Lucerne has one sibling in the form of Toben Snow of whom has squired for him for much of his life as he was born slow witted and only his brother was there to take care of him. Vonder of Lucerne swore to celebecy as a young man following the birth of his brother, and thus he has never married or been with a women. Vonder of Lucerne was born to an extremely poor family in Lucerne Proper, and in this life he watched his father drink himself to death leaving only he and his mother to take care of his baby brother. When his mother started to get sick, and his brother showed signs of being slow witted, Vonder would become desperate for work, and became embroiled with the Circle of Magi where he did work for them with his skill at the sword. Leaving the Circle of Magi after being knighted by Carlisle Cullen he became a sworn sword under the Cullen banner, and it was here where he would come to live following the death of his mother. Naming his brother his squire the two would live within the Cullen estates, and Vonder became one of the leading members of the Cullen honor gaurd to the point that he was named the Master of Arms and was the one training Edward Cullen when he was training. Vonder would take part in the Journey as he was one of the men that accompanied the Shadow Council originally, and he fought during all the battles of that conflict. Vonder was injured during the fighting at the Battle of Berne, and was bed bound for several months, but got better in time for the Invasion of Westbridge where he fought at the forefront alongside Edward Cullen. Vonder would become a leader of the Stone Dragons, and organized the non-Magi elements within the group, in terms of hiring men at arms, and training, and equipping them. History Early History Vonder of Lucerne was born to an extremely poor family in Lucerne Proper, and in this life he watched his father drink himself to death leaving only he and his mother to take care of his baby brother. When his mother started to get sick, and his brother showed signs of being slow witted, Vonder would become desperate for work, and became embroiled with the Circle of Magi where he did work for them with his skill at the sword. Leaving the Circle of Magi after being knighted by Carlisle Cullen he became a sworn sword under the Cullen banner, and it was here where he would come to live following the death of his mother. Naming his brother his squire the two would live within the Cullen estates, and Vonder became one of the leading members of the Cullen honor gaurd to the point that he was named the Master of Arms and was the one training Edward Cullen when he was training. Vonder would take part in the Journey as he was one of the men that accompanied the Shadow Council originally, and he fought during all the battles of that conflict. Vonder was injured during the fighting at the Battle of Berne, and was bed bound for several months, but got better in time for the Invasion of Westbridge where he fought at the forefront alongside Edward Cullen. Vonder would become a leader of the Stone Dragons, and organized the non-Magi elements within the group, in terms of hiring men at arms, and training, and equipping them. Voice in the North Main Article : First Lucerne-Tevinter War Following the exodus of Arthas and his failure to stop him Edward would return to Lucerne a somewhat broken man, who watched as Jasper, and Leven had completely replaced him as the best friends of William while Emmett had taken control of House McCarty and was throwing himself into that. On top of this Edward would find that his former wife Tanya Cullen had now moved on with Saiden Scarlet and had followed him into Hearthglen where she was pregnent with a child from him. Seeing all of this Edward believed he needed to do something to change things, and thus he would decide to travel into the north with Hilary and her husband alongside the Stone Dragons, in a quest to find Lord Voldermorte and finally end him once and for all. Edward would go to William and tell him that he needed some time away, and that he had decided he was taking his Stone Dragons and going into Tevinter to assist in the war effort up there. William would attempt to convinse him that everything was fine, and Alice came in later in the conversation and tried as well, and whatever progress they had made when up in flames when Jasper entered the room and then quickly walked out unable to even be in the same room as him. Leven would come in and the four of them would say their goodbye's as they knew after Jasper's departure that Edward had made up his mind. I walked down the hallway to where I hoped I would find William alone, and without the inevitable conflict that Jasper's presence would mean. Reaching the door Hayden Percy let me in with a small smile, and looking inside I saw William sitting in a chair talking with Leven, and I felt a small shiver go up my spine watching them laugh together. Here I was one of the most important Magi in the entire Kingdom, and I was scared of a simple laugh. I wanted more then anything to be the cause of their smiles, but that was gone. It was made worse by the fact that as I neared them their smiles didn't continue. While William's only faded a tad bit, the laughter of Leven disapeared and was replaced by something akin to discust. I had never been the closest with Leven but after all these years the fact that we were not even friends was painful. "Edward my friend, what brings you here?" "I've returned from Lorderon." It sounded so simple. I had returned from Lorderon. I had returned from Lorderon. Saying it made it all the more painful to even think about the magnitude of my failing. I could have stopped him, if I had only listened to reason when I had first heard it. "I'm so sorry my friend, I hadn't realized you would be returning so soon." "Do you not worry your grace, the day is not enought for all things." "Come and sit with us." Leven practically rolled her eyes as I took a seat across from her and William, but I needed to speak to him, and she couldn't stop that. "I shall take my..." Leven went to bolt the moment I sat down, but her hand was caught by William. "Come now Leven, we were just starting, and now Edward is here." William grasped her hands, and smiled at her, and like the love struck girl she was all those years ago she responded the same, as she continued holding his hand and sat back down giving me not even a passing look. "Now Edward not that you need a reason, but what is the purpose of your visit today?" Following the gathering of the Stone Dragons, they would travel by boat from Lole all the way to the Port of Stormwind, where they then would take a boat to Westbridge. Arriving in Westbridge where they meet with the Starke's of whom are leaving for the south and there is being a handover of command in the north. Edward Cullen talks with Robb Starke about the war in the north, and he details the violence of it all, and also the fact that reinforcements will be coming in extreme numbers from the south as the forces of the Darkmore's have been commanded following the end of their troubles to send forces into the north. Arriving in Heathfall following the exodus of the Starkes when they were going to Bolten for the war there and thus Edward arrived in the First Lucerne-Tevinter War and in this war he found a front that was very much in flux. In Noveria the conflict had ground to a halt as the Tevinter forces couldn't get by the fortresses there, but in the west the situation was different as the numbers of Tevinter were unending on that front. Seeing an oppurtity to rise in the north Edward, Gemma, and Hilary worked hard to destablize areas of strength for the Deatheaters and were responsible for the destruction of several Deatheater camps in the area just north of Noveria, and the deaths of several important Deatheater commanders in the same area. Edward Cullen realizing the flux of the war was turning in their favor infiltrated the powerful Kingdom of Antiva as an individual he called The Voice. The Voice As the Voice he begin an uprising amongst the peasents that gained momentum and created a huge problem for the large army of Tevinter of whom found their supply lines captured and taking hit and run attacks constantly. An Alliance Edward Cullen would during these raids, and fighting come to meet a young women named Clary Folwyn of whom was the daughter of the king of Antiva, and she proved herself in several fights to be loyal to their cause. Bringing Edward to meet with her father the two became better friends, and with the deterioating relationship with Tanya they begin to see eachother romantically. During this Clary was loyal secretly to Lord Voldermorte and because of this all the information gatherered by Clary was handed off to Lord Voldermorte. An Alliance Broken Edward would make arrangments with the King of Antiva of whom told him that he would side with him and sign papers of alliance between Lucerne and Antiva. Going to meet with the King he arrived at the castle to find that every single person in the castle was dead including the King, and despite warnings from Hilary he continued into the throne room where he found Lord Voldermorte surrounded by the bodies of the royal family and many of his men. Edward and Hilary would try and fight there way out but at the final moments before they were to escape Edward was stunned by a spell and Hilary was captured trying to pull him over the fence to where their horses awaited them. Captured Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:The Stone Dragons Category:House Cullen Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight